1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices for use in vehicles, and generally to safety devices for use in vehicles which serve to send visual messages to adjoining vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of warning and messaging systems are provided in automobiles and other vehicles for warning rearward vehicles. All vehicles are required to have a brake lighting system which serves to indicate to rearward motorists that a vehicle is slowing or stopping. Most vehicles also include warning light systems which flash hazard lights to indicate to other motorists that a vehicle is in distress, or parked. Hazard lights are particularly useful when a vehicle is disabled on a high-speed roadway. Hazard lights can also be used on slow-moving vehicles to increase safety in fast-moving traffic. They serve to minimize the possibility that oncoming traffic will collide with the parked or stopped vehicle. Most vehicles are also equipped with a turn signal lighting system which indicates that the vehicle is turning either right or left.
One frequently encountered problem in high-speed traffic is that of tailgating vehicles. It is not uncommon to find a whole series of vehicles traveling together at high speeds separated by only several "car lengths" of distance. This is a very dangerous traffic condition, since a sudden stop by one of the vehicles could result in a chain reaction accident.
The standard messaging systems described above are inadequate for use in high-speed, multi-car, closely-spaced traffic streams. If a driver becomes trapped in such a traffic stream, it is generally unsafe for him or her to actuate or even slightly tap the vehicle brakes, since this will only decrease the distance between the rear of his vehicle and the rearward vehicle. Furthermore, depressing the brake could give a false indication to the rearward vehicle or vehicles that a sudden stop may be required. This could cause one or more of the rearward vehicles to suddenly brake, causing a multi-car traffic accident. Actual removal of the driver's foot from the accelerator pedal, even if only to tap the vehicle brakes, would cause substantial and undesired loss of acceleration and velocity. Furthermore, the tapping of the vehicle brake pedal would cause an undesired loss of vehicle cruise control, if the cruise control function is in-fact being used. Additionally, depression of the brake could begin actual but unintended braking.
Actuating the vehicle hazard lights is equally inadequate in conveying a message to rearward vehicles that the trailing distance should be increased. The actuation of the vehicle hazard lights may convey a message to one or more rearward vehicles that an emergency condition exists, and may cause one or more of the rearward vehicles to suddenly brake, possibly causing a chain-reaction accident.
Finally, the vehicle turn signal indicator is also useless in conveying a message to surrounding vehicles that they are traveling too close. Use of the turn signals could cause confusion. It is also likely that use of the turn indicators could cause rearward motorists to increase speed to fill a space or "slot" that they believe is about to be surrendered.